


Love Me Not

by Chessebelle



Series: Love Me Not [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forest Sex, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Late Night Writing, Love, Love Confessions, Marijuana, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessebelle/pseuds/Chessebelle
Summary: Araceli has known Matt for 4 years now, and her feelings for him haven't changed. She's loved him since they met, but life had gotten in the way and her fear of rejection keeps her from telling the truth. All the while, she questions... "Does he love me? Or does he love me not?"
Series: Love Me Not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881838
Kudos: 2





	1. Into The Woods

Each gasp of air chilled my lungs in a way I wasn't used to. Somehow I thought that by lowering my chin I would be able to salvage some heat through my exhales, but I just couldn't seem to do it. So many sensations of lust and excitement coursed throughout my entire body like an electric current that I felt my body, nor my actions, were any longer my own. My fingers dug into his shoulders, and I could feel my heavy breasts and ass bouncing and rippling each time our hips collided. The sound of crickets and frogs accompanied our heavy breaths, and the cool night air chilled our bones and gave our flesh goosebumps. I could only imagine how cold the soil must be against his bare back. 

Our hips collided in unison at paces that rarely seemed to not match with each other. It was as though our brains were connected in a way that speaking was no longer necessary; we just knew what the other may be thinking at that time... Or so I had always believed whenever we were intimate with one-another. Each time my hips crashed down against his I could feel my soul screaming, "I love you... I love you... I love you!" But did he seem to hear it? That, I could never tell. But I continued anyways, pushing the thought out of my own body with all the energy I could muster in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he'd hear it.

I could feel him twitching inside me, begging for release, and I happily obliged by tightening myself forcefully and keeping the pace. His grip on my hips tightened and I could feel his need to go harder; and so I obliged. The closer he got, the closer I got and soon I could feel my own climax approaching. Would we be so fortunate to cum at the same time?

Suddenly, his hips gave three slams into me, and in moments I felt him shoot his load deep within me. The feeling itself sent me over my own edge and I doubled over and groaned, orgasming with my forehead pressed to his chest. His hands went to my back, trying to keep me warm as the remainder of any heat I had retained left my body. 

We sat there for what seemed like forever. My mind swam through the fog of sex, marijuana, and beer. I heard nothing but our breaths, and almost forgot where we even were for a moment. I was brought back with the rubbing of my back, sending my alive-nerves into overdrive and causing me to squeeze his twitching cock within me. 

"Oh my God.." I managed to breathe, giggling and rolling my eyes incredulously. 

"You're telling me." He rasped, staring up at the stars through the trees. 

Gently, I raised my hips and slipped him out of me, then hunched on all fours in front of him while waiting patiently for him to sit up so we could both start to get dressed and hop back into the car where it was warm. 

We said nothing for a while, catching our breath and enjoying the afterglow in the car whose dashboard was the only thing illuminated until he turned the key to start the car up again.

"Your place or mine?" He asked.

I shrugged, not meeting his eyes. Why did I feel there was a wrong answer when clearly there was none? 

He chuckled, and backed out and made it back to his house where we hopped in the hot shower to clean off the dirt and cum, and hopped into bed for the night.


	2. Headspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marijuana and anal sex turns rather personal for Araceli...

Our lips met, and I drew in the smoke from the joint he held between his teeth. Hands were everywhere, searching every inch of our naked bodies in the darkness. I didn't know about him, but the marijuana brain fog awoke every nerve in my body; making every bit of me sensitive to the touch. Everything he did felt absolutely amazing: the light grazing of his fingertips along my neck, the dragging of his dull nails down my spine, the feeling of the silky sheets rubbing my back as he'd thrust incessantly into me for what felt like an eternity I never wanted to end.

Music droned in the background, but neither of us seemed to notice or care exactly what it was that was playing. I was more aware of my nipples dragging against the hair on his chest as he gripped the headboard for leverage. My eyes were rolling towards the heavens in the ecstasy-filled darkness. 

Suddenly, I was flipped onto my belly. I thought I knew what was happening until his palm pressed the space between my shoulder blades for me to bow with my ass straight in the air. That same hand dragged back down my back until both hands were spreading my ass cheeks apart. Suddenly I felt my heart rate spike as he pressed against my ass, stretching me painfully to where I'd bite down into the sheets beneath me and groan while gripping handfuls on either side of my head. The pain wasn't something I'd ever felt before. It stung and ached at the same time. I didn't want him to move, but I didn't want him to stop either. 

He started slow, but wasted no time. I was crying out into the bed as he gripped my hips and began to saw his way in and out of me, forcing my ass to accommodate his size. Soon, I was squatting over his cock and thrusting him in me that way while he bit my neck and grabbed my tits. Every once in a while he'd slip out of me and I would immediately collapse onto the floor, my thighs shaking from the unusual use of muscle. But I was hungry for more, so I'd get back up and get back on him....

I've never wanted something so badly, that when it came true I couldn't believe it. Those times you muttered to me during sex how you wanted me and no one else, how you wanted me to want no one else but you.. You feeling so deeply about me that you might actually love me. There were times I swore it all had come true, but I feared it was in my intoxication that my mind would play such a cruel joke on me.

"What..?" I'd breath, trying to find his face in the darkness to find some semblance of emotion to read. I was far too shocked and caught off guard.

"Nothing. Never mind."

How I wished you'd have told me as many times as I needed to hear it for me to finally realize it wasn't all just in my head.

So many times I'd been led astray by people who cared so little about me. But with you, it was different. You made me feel wanted, heart and soul. You made me feel beautiful inside and out. You made me want to give you every ounce of my soul with every moment our lips touched...

I'm so sorry I didn't hear you.


	3. Traveling Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Araceli picks Matt up from the bar one night.

I picked him up from the bar at around one in the morning. He was drunk and played Traveling Soldier nonstop the entire drive home and even while I was rolling our joints for the evening. The whole time he was singing along and wanting me to sing with him. I was embarrassed. I hadn't sung for anyone in years and now the man I had fallen for wanted me to sing to him?

I used to sing because my grandfather loved it and I wanted to be more like him. He was such a gentleman. 65 years of marriage with my grandmother and he was still writing her love letters, poems, buying her flowers and chocolate, and when she walked into the room he would fawn over how beautiful of a woman she was even in her elder years. 

When he died I told him he should send me someone more like him. Was Matt it?

Matt stood up from the chair and took my hand, pulling me out of my chair and held me in the kitchen as we swayed.

"I cried. Never gonna hold the hand of another guy..."

I hadn't danced with someone in what felt like even longer than when I sang for them. 

"Why do you want me to sing so badly?" I laughed.

"You have the voice of angels." 

How could this man not feel anything for me, and still say things like that?

He takes me upstairs and we go to the shower. We'd both had a long day and neither of us had the chance to wash it off our bodies. So we stripped, turned off all the lights, and lit a lemon and lavender-scented candle as we played a different tune of music.

The water was hotter than I usually had it - I'm a big baby when it came to that. But stoned and in love the water felt like one big hug that wrapped around me when he wasn't. We kissed immediately, and he pressed me up against the cold shower wall. 

Hot water drizzled between our naked bodies as The Weeknd played in the background, much different than Traveling Soldier but much more appropriate for the moment as his kisses traveled to my neck and he began to suck hard on it. I felt my legs slide up against his sides and he pressed into me more to where I could feel his erection pressing up against me. 

I propped my leg up on the soap stand for leverage, lifting me up just enough to where he could hold me in place as he pushed into me. Water poured over our heads and into our gasping mouths as we began. I could feel the shower caddy behind me budging each time he would thrust into me, and after a few it all came crashing down. Bottles of shower gel and conditioner scattered to the bottom of the tub around our feet but we didn't care, only laughed and continued fucking.

We took the party to the bedroom, drying off as best and fast as we could but generally not caring. 

And the rest of the night was pure bliss.


End file.
